Closed Doors
by imasmurf93
Summary: By the time Kuki and Wally were decommissioned, there were many changes. they still had memories of one another. Now aged 20, Kuki bumps into Wally. Will sparks fly once again? Will Wally be her shoulder to cry on? M for content (NOT SLASH) violence, sexual reference.
1. Unexpected Meeting

"Oh! Baby we're out of milk!" Her boyfriend sighed. As he lifted his head from the fridge. "Chad and Maurice will want coffee after dinner. Be a doll and go get some?"

Kuki turned to face him from the stove. She wiped her floury hands onto her apron and nodded with a small smile. "Sure. I need to leave this bread to rise for an hour anyway." 

Billy, her long term boyfriend gave her a grunt as he walked over to pick up a glass and fill it with water from the faucet. Kuki cleared her throat as she pulled off her apron and folded it up to put it on the side. She then walked over to the tap next to him and washed her hands. Turning to him, she stared at him for a few seconds with a small smile.

"Want anything else?" She asked.

Billy looked down at her, running a calloused hand through his sleek brown hair. "What are you cooking us for dinner?"

"I thought maybe spaghetti?" Kuki blinked. Waiting for Billy's approval.

He thought for a second and then shrugged. "Okay, Get some garlic bread while you're out in case your dough balls don't work out."

Kuki gave a giggle. The garlic dough balls were a new recipe that she had searched and found following Billy taking her to Frankie and Benny's and them having dough balls as a side dish. She thought that she had fallen in love with food there and then...it was then that she understood how people could get fat.

"Okay." She smiled. She looked up at her partner with adoration and sighed before speaking quietly. "Billy?" He glanced down at her as he took a sip from the glass. His other arm folded across his torso. Kuki spoke again "I love you."

Billy gave a smile and placed his glass on the counter and then turned her back against it as he wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her. "I love you too Kitten." He pressed his lips firmly against Kuki's, so firm that her head was pushed back a little. His hands gripped her jeans to hold her close as they kissed, then one hand moved up to grip her high ponytail and pull her head up. Kuki gave a giggle and pulled back to meet his eyes.

He looked her up and down with a smile before pulling away. "Honey! Get that makeup off before you go out! You don't need it."

Kuki gave him a small smile as they kissed again. Billy then returned to his returned to his magazine. She beamed at her boyfriend before walking out of the kitchen and heading up to the bathroom. After she had wiped off her eyeliner and blush she descended the stairs, grabbing her coat and exiting the house.

She buttoned up her green trench coat as she stepped out of the house and closed the door. It was windy and there was a harsh chill in the air. Kuki pursed her lips and kept her head down as she walked. Luckily, the grocery store was only a block away. She could escape from the cold in the lovely, well heated market. When she arrived there she grabbed a basket and headed straight to the dairy aisle to get the fridge section over and done with before she could wander around the store to warm up.

Most women hated grocery shopping, Kuki on the other hand found it quite relaxing. Not having a job, Kuki enjoyed having a reason to get out of their small house and into the reality of life.

She gave a content smile as she walked into the next aisle to find garlic bread. Then headed up and down other aisles, picking up a few things that she remembered they were running low on. Finally she walked toward the beers. After picking up a large 24 pack of cans she balanced it against the basket in her other hand and then walked to the counter.

"ID please?" The emotionless woman grunted from behind the counter. Her dark eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. A haired mole growing on the first of her three chins. Her short hair was mousey brown in what looked like a failed attempt at old fashioned pin curls.  
>Kuki didn't really take much notice of the woman's appearance. She never really did. She simply pulled out her identification and handed it over. Giving a polite smile when the woman observed it and then returned it with a disapproving nod, then continued to scan the next few items.<p>

"Kuki?" A thick, australian accent made her turn around. "Kuki Sanban? Is that you?"

Kuki observed the man stood in the queue behind her. He was about an inch taller than her, his hair blonde and shaggy. He was wearing a shirt with blue trousers and a striped orange tie. The smart outfit however appeared messy. The shirt was somewhat wrinkled and worn, the top button was undone and the tie hanging loosely just below it.

Kuki blinked. "Wally?"

"Oh my god! It is you!" Wally's eyes opened widely. He stepped forward as if expecting something. Kuki blinked. Wally then moved closer again and pulled her into a hug, which she shyly and sheepishly returned. She messed with her ponytail as she looked up at him. He beamed. "It's been like five years!"

Kuki gave an awkward chuckle and Wally raised an eyebrow at her before asking. "How are ya?"

"I'm good." She nodded. "Thank you. What about you?"

Wally nodded back vigorously. "Still alive. That's got to be a good sign!"

"That's $12 please." The woman behind the counter projected impatiently. They both jumped and looked at her. Kuki cleared her throat, embarrassed. She looked back at Wally, followed by the growing queue, then rummaged through her wallet to find the money and then handed it to the woman. Taking her change and quickly packing her items.

Wally smiled as the woman then started scanning the items of items. Kuki glanced at them as they approached on the conveyer belt. A ready meal of beef dinner, a single bottle of beer and a microwave pudding.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a cook." Wally chuckled, looking down as if trying to hide a blush. "...Was in the office late and I kind of like the simple things in life."

Kuki gave a laugh. Wally packed his items with a grin toward his old friend and handed the miserable old woman a single note. "Keep the change. You deserve it for your customer service skills."

Kuki tried to stifle a giggle as the two began to walk away. She could feel the glare of the woman in their back and felt a stab of guilt. She struggled as she tried to balance the large crate of beer and her paper bag.

"Whoa. Easy!" Wally exclaimed as he grabbed Kuki's bag before it fell. "Here. Let me take that crate."

Kuki gave a blush. "Oh, no. I only live down the road. It's okay."

"Well, if it's only down the road then it's not really out of my way huh?" Wally gave a smile, pulling the crate of beer from Kuki's hands and swapping it for the two bags in his arms. The two began to walk.

Kuki pursed her lips as she cautiously glanced at Wally. "So, what do you do now?"

"I work in marketing." Wally shrugged, then chuckled. "I started my own business while I was in college to earn a little extra cash and decided it was better than what I was studying."

Kuki looked at him with curiosity as she listened to him. He continued to talk. "Companies come to me and me and my team advertise for them and get them more well known."

"Sounds great." Kuki beamed.

Wally smiled. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kuki asked. Then suddenly felt embarrassed by her answer. "I don't really do a lot. I moved in with Billy and...well I'm looking for a job right now."

"Billy." Wally furrowed his eyebrows. "That varsity guy that hung around with Chad? You're still with him?"

Kuki smiled and nodded. Wally blew a puff of air. "Wow. How long have you guys been...together?"

"Six years." Kuki grinned. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend now?"

Wally scoffed. "Me? Seriously?"

Kuki giggled. "You haven't changed much then."

They both shared a laugh before Kuki stopped outside her house. "This is me."

"Okay. Well, it was great to see you Kuki!" Wally smiled, handing her the crate and holding it steady as she rearranged herself to hold that and the bag. He then took his paper bag from her. Kuki nodded. Wally smiled.

"Wait til I tell Abby I saw you!" He chuckled.

Kuki gasped. "You see her?"

Wally nodded. "Most of us meet up every few weeks. You should come one time."

"I'd like that!" Kuki agreed.

Wally beamed. "Great! Well, I could give you my number and…"

"Oh, no...I can't...That would be...you know weird." Kuki shrugged. "Sorry."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Weird? Catching up with your friends is weird?"

Kuki scratched the back of her head. He wasn't in a relationship so obviously he wouldn't understand. She tightened her ponytail and shuffled with the beer crate and grocery bag. "No, I mean. You getting my number when I'm...you know. With someone." 

"That'd be weird?" Wally asked. "I was getting it as a friend."

Kuki simply shrugged. "Sorry."

Wally raised an eyebrow and sighed. "It's okay. I guess I'll see you round."

Kuki nodded with a small smile. Wally smiled back at her and walked away. When she was enough of a distance away that she wouldn't hear him he turned around to glance back at her and then muttered to himself. "...weird."


	2. The Dinner

"Baby what took you so long?" Billy's voice echoed through the house as Kuki let herself in.

She smiled at the worry in his tone. "Sorry, I just picked up a few more things."

Billy appeared in the kitchen doorway. He folded his arms and leant against the wood as he stared at her. Kuki gave him a small smile as she pulled off her coat and hung it onto the clothes rack by the front door. She then walked over to her boyfriend, reached up and pecked him on the cheek before squeezing past him, placing the groceries on the counter and starting to put them away. She jumped when she felt arms snake firmly around her waist, then gave a small smile and chuckle when Billy buried his head into her neck and bit on her ear.

"How much longer does your bread need?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to look up at him quizzically. "About fifteen minutes. Why?"

Billy gave a throaty growl and spun her so that she was facing him. Pressing her back against the kitchen counter. He kissed her and ran his hands all over her body. firmly gripping her rear and thigh. "Maurice and Chad aren't due over for another half hour."

Kuki gave a giggle. "Now? Don't you want me to cook your dinner?" 

"After." Billy said breathlessly, getting himself into a blind frenzy. He grabbed her legs suddenly and picked her up so that she straddled him, making her jump. Then he placed her on the kitchen counter and tried to tug at her jeans while locking his lips on hers.

"Here?" She whispered into his lips. "I need to cook here."

"Here." He breathed back.

Wally walked down the road silently as he made his way home. It was so strange to have seen Kuki. He thought back to the last time he'd seen her. He was nearly sixteen and she had just turned fifteen. She was so...different.

He took out his phone and brought up a number in his contact book then dialled. He put the cell to his ear and waited for an answer.

"Hey buddy. You busy?" Wally smiled after he heard his best friend's greeting. "Great. Bring a beer over to my place, I want to tell you something."

Billy pulled his trousers back up and retightened his studded belt. He kissed Kuki on the cheek with a loving but cheeky grin and walked out of the room. "I'm going for a shower."

Kuki gave him a smile and pushed herself from the counter. She ran a hand through her hair, Billy had gotten a little exciting during their time together and grabbed her hair quite firmly. It felt like it was falling out. She cleared her now sore throat and put her knickers and jeans back on. She looked back at the counter. 'I have to wash this before I cook!' She thought, so went to the sink and picked up some bleach spray and a cloth. She sprayed the side and began to scrub carefully. When she was done, she picked up her dough and continued to follow her dough ball recipe, then pressed a button on the remote next to her to start playing her ipod as she started to cook the spaghetti. The soothing voice of Amy Mcdonald filled the room and Kuki gave a content sigh.

When Billy came down he looked into the kitchen and placed an arm on the doorway to lean up it. "Babe!"

Kuki turned around to look at him. He gave her a shrug and stern look. "You want to turn that down?" 

Kuki then realised how loud her music was playing. Sometimes she got so lost in her music she didn't notice much else. She apologised with a laugh and pressed the decreasing volume button until it was just about loud enough for her to hear. She looked back at Billy apologetically and he rolled his eyes and heading into the living room. Kuki gave a frown and got back to the cooking, being sure to stay quiet as she hummed along to 'This Is The Life'.

The doorbell rang. Waiting a few seconds and realising that Billy wasn't going to answer the door Kuki turned down the heat on the stove and walked to the front door. She opened it to see Maurice and Chad smiling on the pavement.

"Hey Kuki!" Maurice smiled as Kuki stepped back for them to walk in.

"Hi guys." Kuki smiled.

The two stepped in and Chad gave her a smile. He glanced around the visible rooms and then spoke in a serious tone. "You okay?"

Kuki nodded with a smile. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey boys!" Billy appeared from the living room doorway. He walked over to his two friends and greeted them. "Food gonna be long babe?"

Kuki shook her head. "It's ready."

"Great." Billy beamed. "Let's go sit."

"Need a hand with the plates Kuki?" Maurice asked.

Billy laughed out loud, throwing an arm over his girlfriend. "You kidding? She's a pro! Come on, let's go sit down."

Kuki headed into the kitchen and began to plate up the spaghetti. She then put her dough balls in one serving dish and broke up the garlic bread in the other. Kuki then picked up a plate of spaghetti and placed it onto her forearm before picking up the other two plates and carefully walking into the dining room.

"Mmm smells great Kuki!" Maurice smiled as she walked in.

Kuki smiled at him gratefully as she placed the plates down. She then went back into the kitchen and returned with the two serving dishes.

"You all want beer?" She asked with a smile.

The three nodded. Kuki went back into the kitchen and balanced three beers on a tray as well as a glass of water for herself. She came back into the dining room, served the drinks and then sat down.

"Kuki." Billy said, as if trying to get her to realise something. She looked up at him and he shrugged. "Cutlery?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Kuki explained, embarrassed that she had forgotten to serve knives and forks. "I'll get them now."

"Here, I'll grab them, i know where they are." Chad smiled, starting to stand up.

Kuki shook her head and shot up as if racing him to the doorway. "No, no. I'll get them. I'm such a klutz!"

Chad and Maurice exchanged awkward glances as Billy scoffed at her comment. She once again stood and went into the kitchen. Returning with a handful of cutlery. She handed them out and sat down then smiled as they tucked into the meal.

"Wait? You actually saw Kuki Sanban?" Hoagie exclaimed.

After Wally had called him with the offer of company, beer and something to tell him. Hoagie had no reason to turn him down and rushed over with eagerness. The two were now sat in Wally's living room, lounging on the only couch in the room with their feet on the coffee table. The fuzz of sports results on the television quietly sounded in the background as the two sipped at their cider cans, which Hoagie had decided to bring a crate of with him.

Wally nodded and took a sip of his can. Hoagie gasped. "How is she?"

"Good, well, she said she was." Wally shrugged.

Hoagie shook his head with disbelief, a reminiscent smile on his face. "That's crazy. She doesn't stay in contact with anyone for years and then you just bump into her at the mall. Was she visiting her parents or something? She can't live here anymore, we'd see her."

"No, she lives a block away from the mall. I walked her back." Wally shrugged.

Hoagie blinked in shock. "Man. How did we not see her."

Wally shrugged again. Hoagie gave a smile. "So did you invite her to one of our get togethers?"

"Yeah, I said that we could share numbers but she seemed kind of freaked out by it and said no." Wally furrowed his brow, remembering the incident.

Hoagie pulled a confused face. "That's so weird...She loses contact with all of us for five years, you meet her again and doesn't want to catch up."

Wally shook his head. "She was up for catching up with everyone. It was once I mentioned swapping numbers." 

"Weird." Hoagie sighed. "Was she like she's always been other than that?"

Wally sucked his teeth as he stared at his now empty can which he'd begun to crush. "I don't know, she...she seemed kind of...kind of flaky."

Hoagie burst out laughing. "She's always been an airhead dude. You've only just noticed it because you were so hung up on her five years ago."

Wally threw his can onto his coffee table and started fiddling with his hands. Shaking his head. "I don't mean like that...I mean...she seemed like something else was on her mind...She didn't even hug me, I had to hug her."

"The hugging queen didn't hug you?" Hoagie said in genuine shock, "Wow, she must have changed."

"Wow Kuki, that food was delicious." Maurice grinned as he placed his knife and fork down and reached for another dough ball.

Kuki smiled at him thankfully and finished her spaghetti.

"You don't have to be too nice about it Maurice, Kuki knows she can't cook that great!" Billy snorted. Kuki looked back at him with a small smile.

Chad shook his head. "No, Maurice is right. These dough balls are amazing!" He picked another one up and began to dip it into his leftover pasta sauce. "You not going to try one Billy?"

Kuki glanced at her partner. Billy had not tried one of her dough balls, instead he opted straight for the garlic bread, which neither Maurice or Chad had touched. Billy just glanced at Chad and shook his head. "I'm full."

Kuki sighed and began to stack the plates, cutlery and dishes. As she stood up Billy grabbed her shirt. "What's for dessert kitten?"

"Dessert?" Kuki blinked, then tried to think. She had not prepared anything. "I thought that you just wanted coffee."

Billy glared at her and was about to speak before Chad spoke up. "I'm actually full. Coffee sounds great to me!"

"Yeah, me too! Thanks Kuki." Maurice smiled. Picking up the serving dishes and placing them gently onto the plates that Kuki was holding. Billy shrugged and nodded. Spanking Kuki's rear sharply as she passed him. Almost making her drop the items in her hand. Kuki sighed and went into the kitchen. She boiled the kettle and prepared three cups of coffee. Chad and Maurice had been over enough times for her to remember how they liked their coffee.

She returned and placed the coffees in front of the men, placing a small plate of biscuits in front of them and then headed into the kitchen to wash up. After about half hour she heard Billy's two friends standing and getting ready to leave. Chad poked his head into the kitchen doorway.

"Thanks for dinner Kuki! See you soon." he smiled.

Kuki beamed. "Bye Chad."

"Later Kuki. Take care." Maurice shouted.

"Bye." Kuki shouted.

She heard the door close, followed by Billy's footsteps headed upstairs. She looked at the kitchen clock. It was 9:45pm. She guessed that he was going to bed. Kuki finished cleaning up before heading upstairs herself. She walked into the bedroom to see Billy lay in bed, her cell phone in his hands.

"Kitten...who's Elaine?" He asked solemnly.

Kuki stood in the doorway, frozen. She spoke quietly. "Oh, I...I thought I told you. I emailed a recruitment company. She's helping me find a job."

Billy sighed at her and closed the cell. Placing it onto the bedside table. "Baby, we've talked about this. You don't need a job. Once my baseball business gets going properly then you won't need to get a job."

"I know but…" Kuki sighed as she walked over. She sat on the bed next to him and spoke. "I want a job. I hate just being cooped up in the house all day."

"Kitten." Billy sighed in a firm tone. He leant over to her and placed a piece of fringe behind her ear. "You don't need a job. Your job is to be home, cook, clean and look after your wonderful boyfriend!"

He gave her a cheeky look and she gave him a smile, then thought that she'd try to explain her side of the story. "But Billy I just thought…"

"Kuki!" Billy snapped. His voice now louder and sharper. It made her jump. "The conversation's over! Okay?"

Kuki pursed her lips and nodded. Billy leant over and kissed her forehead. "Sorry baby, I hate yelling at you like that."

Kuki glanced up at him and gave a small smile. "Sorry, I'll tell you next time before I do something like that again." 

"Just don't do it again." Billy said calmly. "Now go get into your nightdress."


	3. Kuki Remembers

Kuki woke up in the morning and Billy was already up. Slightly wet from the shower that he'd just taken. He was now dressing himself in jeans and a white shirt. Kuki smiled at him and sat up.

"You're leaving?" She asked innocently. Bringing her knees to her chest and holding the duvet near her face.

Billy looked at her through his mirror as he picked up a geometric tie and began to put it on. "I told you, I've got that meeting with the bank for funding with the baseball company."

"Oh!" Kuki smiled. "Can I come?"

Billy shook his head. "You'll make me nervous. Stay here."

Kuki sighed. Another day for her to be stuck in the house.

Billy fixed his hair and then turned around. Walking over to Kuki and kissing her on the cheek. "I'm going out for a drink with the guys after. I'll be back late."

'Great' Kuki thought to herself. 'That means he'll be out half the night and then come back hammered.'

With that, he walked out of the room and Kuki soon heard the click of the closing front door. Kuki gave a sigh and lay back in bed for a moment. Trying to decide what to do today. She could look for jobs...but Billy didn't want her to have one. She could go for a walk...but Billy hated her leaving the house without him. She could text, call or email her friends...oh no, she had none. She realised that since being with Billy she had somehow become distanced from her friends. She'd always assumed that it was apart of growing up...growing apart. But obviously not as Wally said that the rest of them had kept in touch. Maybe it was just her...Stupid, unreliable Kuki. She tried to remember how it happened. How was it possible that five friends who would always ready to take on the world together and spent more time together than at their own homes with their own families could break apart? 

_They'd all gone to various high schools, bar Hoagie and Wally who went to the same, following their long and happy time together in elementary and middle school. Kuki knew no-one in the high school that she'd been sent to...in exception of a few annoying, arrogant children whom she had no interest in hanging around with. Not being with her best friends made her shy and lose a fair amount of confidence. Luckily, on her first week, she realised that Chad Dickinson, although two years her senior, also attended the school. She started hanging around with him in between classes, at recess and lunch. Eventually she got to know his friends, one of them being the varsity jock, Billy. A tall, medium built brunette whose wispy, quiffed hair lightened at the end, making it look like he had highlights. His face was masculine and long with a strong jaw and pearly white teeth, and the most mesmerising gray eyes. _

_There was something about Billy that Kuki found...exciting. She didn't know if it was his bad boy attitude, or athletic body, maybe it was because all of the girls around him adored him or just how nice he was to her. Kuki invited him over to meet her old gang one day and brought him to the treehouse. He was charming and friendly and most of her friends got along with him. After he left they all gathered around as they always wuld and Kuki asked them what they thought. _

_"Nice enough guy." Nigel shrugged._

_Hoagie agreed. "Yeah, he seems fun."_

"_Abby don't know." Her best friend shrugged. "There's something about him."  
>Wally simply scoffed. "He's a tool."<em>

_Kuki loved being friends with kids older than her. They crept her into parties and older rated movies and stayed out way later than her friends of ex-sector V. One party that they had been to was ending pretty late, but Kuki, being younger, had a ten o'clock curfew. So Billy walked her home. She felt so grown up having a boy walking her home from a party, her ears ringing from loud music, feet throbbing from the high heels that she'd borrowed from her friend Maisie and head spinning from her first game of beer pong. She couldn't remember how but Billy had somehow placed his arm over her shoulders as they walked._

"_Well here you go." Billy said with a small smile as they arrived at Kuki's doorstep. _

_Kuki began to bob up and down in the cold as she put her key in the door and let herself in. She then turned around and beamed at him with a giggle. "Thanks for a great night. I hope I remember it in the morning."_

_Billy gave a laugh. "Let me help you remember."  
>He gripped the sides of her dress and pulled her closer. Her heart jumped into her throat as she too leaned forward and they shared her first real kiss. It felt amazing. Billy placed a hand at the back of her head and pressed her closer to him. Eventually she managed to pull away, hearing her mother beginning to pace upstairs and knowing that she was supposed to be inside.<em>

"_Goodnight." She smiled._

_Billy grinned, his hands now in the pockets of his mahogany varsity jacket. "Night Kitten."_

_Kuki smiled and closed the door, leaning against it after it shut. That was the first time he'd called her by that nickname and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She gave a smile and headed upstairs to bed. Sure to sleep soundly dreaming about her new crush and now possible boyfriend._

_After a couple of dates to the movies and out for dinner, Kuki and Billy soon became a couple. She was so excited to tell her best friends, who were all really happy for her. Well...all except for Wally, he didn't really say much about it. _

_Months went by and Kuki found it harder to keep in touch with the former sector V. They would plan meetups and when Kuki told Billy she was going he would either insist on coming to or would have already made arrangements for them. There were also times where Kuki was about to go and meet her old friends but Billy would be ill so she would cancel to look after him. Eventually when Kuki would make arrangements Billy would go moody about not being invited or not getting to spend that day with her, although he'd seen her every other day that week. Sector V gave in trying to make plans with her after a year. Not that she could blame them. She was never free, if she looked at it from their side, she'd think that she didn't want to spend time with them._

_Kuki tried to text and call them too, as she always had. She used to always call Abby on a Thursday after she'd had history to share each other's notes. She'd be messaging Wally over nothing on facebook almost every night, sharing stories of their day and laughing about random factors. After Kuki had been with Billy for around six months he began to cause an argument if she got her phone out or went on facebook while he was around._

"_I've come here to be with you, not to share you with your cell!" He'd complain._

_Deciding that he had a valid argument Kuki simply decided not to do it around him. After that he began going through her cell phone and facebook messages. Following that he would accuse her of having relations with Wally, Hoagie or Nigel anytime he would see their name. He made her delete them to prove it and soon made up an excuse of her using Abby to pass messages between herself and one of the boys, so Abby's name was off the list too. For Kuki's fifteenth birthday, he bought her a new cell phone, with numbers already installed. None of them being male or any of her old friends from elementary or middle school. He also asked her to deactivate her social media. Due to his fear of hackers, although he still had an account...obviously he was just worried about her. _

_After Kuki had graduated from high school she was looking forward to going to college. However Billy, being two years older than her and in his last year insisted that he'd 'been there and done that' and college really wasn't all it turned out to be, other than a waste of money. Instead they found a nearby house and moved in together. Her mother, father and sister visited often. Until this year, where Genki had gotten a promotion which was based back in Japan. Without a thought her mother and father packed up and left, Mushi chose to go with them as she could study in Japan when she finished school that year. _

Now, Kuki felt alone. With only really Billy for company and the exception of his friends when they came over for dinner. Kuki didn't really have anyone else to talk to. She felt lonely sometimes. But then would think about the people who had no-one in the world to rely on. No loving boyfriend to live with, no family who it is possible to visit every now and then. Her optimism hadn't left her personality completely.

Kuki gave a sigh and looked around. Still trying to decide what to do. That flashback made her remember the kind of things she used to enjoy. Like dancing, or playing with rainbow monkeys, or drawing, or flowers...flowers? That was it! She could go and do some gardening on the front lawn. Billy had told her not to leave the house, but going out of the front door and onto the front lawn was surely acceptable.

She got up and changed into some old clothes, some tattered leggings and a big, baggy green jumper. She hadn't worn these since she was about fourteen. Luckily, she hadn't grown that much so the oversized jumper now just fit her well. Without brushing her hair she put it into a high, messy bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that she enjoyed Billy not being in the house every now and then. She didn't have to dress up and look her best. She then went downstairs to the storage cupboard and found her old, floral gardening tools and headed out of her door. She smiled as she knelt down on her path and began tending to the flowers that led to the house. She pulled out her mp3 and turned it on, gently humming along to her music as she worked. Eventually starting to sing to herself.

"Oh, so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

You would make me feel

When you dragged my spirit down?"

Movement in the corner of her eye made Kuki look up. She jumped when she saw a blonde boy stood at the top of her path. Embarrassed, she pulled out her earphones and gave Wally a small smile.

"Nice singing." He grinned.

Kuki blushed. Wally gave a chuckle. "I don't know what this is, I don't see you for years and then suddenly I bump into you twice in two days."


	4. Billy's Home

**Gymnasticrules101: ****Oh my god! I LOVE Pitch Perfect! Can't wait for Number 2!**

Wally was surprised to see Kuki...although he'd purposely taken this route on the way to his parents in hope of seeing Kuki...Okay, he'd been making excuses to pass her house all day, praying that he'd see her.

"Oh god, I look a mess. I was just having a lounge day" Kuki said shyly, touching her bun and trying to hide her makeupless face with her hands. Wally gave a chuckle when she brought her hand back down and had unknowingly left a smudge of dirt under her eye. That's one thing that obviously hadn't changed about her. It had always eluded Wally that Kuki was such a girly girl but really didn't care about mud or getting her hands filthy.

"You look fine to me." Wally shrugged. Then realised what he'd said and mentally cursed himself for it.

Kuki processed what he'd said for a second and then gave a nervous chuckle. Patting the dirt off her hands before standing up to talk to him.

They were stood in silence for a second before Wally realised the awkward silence and stuttered. "Oh...Uh...I was...hoping to bump into you...I got a call from Nigel today and we're planning to meet up tomorrow for drinks. They'd all love to see you again."

"Oh." Kuki smiled. She thought for a second and then shook her head. "I don't know. I think I'll be busy."

Wally pulled a disappointed face. He put back on a small smile. "Oh, okay. Well, if you change your mind, we're meeting at the pub down the road, the Blue Horse. You can eat too but I think we're just going for drinks. About 7:30."

Kuki nodded. "Thanks, I'll see what I'm doing."

"Think about it Kuki." Wally said before he started taking a few steps backwards. "We've missed you. We all want to catch up with you."

Kuki nodded in acknowledgment and gave a small wave as Wally walked away. She sighed when she watched him go and thought to herself. She'd love to go and see the guys. Nigel, Hoagie, Abby...Wally. But Billy wouldn't like it...He'd feel hurt that she hadn't told him about seeing Wally. He'd think that something was going on with them _because_ she hadn't told him. But then again, if she did tell him, he'd be worried about her talking to guys, he always had been. There was no way that she could tell Billy that she wanted to go out for drinks with her old friends that she hadn't spoken to for five years as they kept causing arguments between her and Billy.

Kuki thought about this all day. Debating whether she should go or not, whether she should tell Billy about wanting to see her friends again. Trying to think about how he would react. She pondered to this thought for hours while working on her garden, until she realised that it was getting dark and chilly. So headed into the house. She looked at the clock 5:30pm. She gasped at how long she'd been out there. She snapped on the kettle and made herself a cup of tea, then walked into the living room and snuggled up under a blanket while watching the television. Eventually she dozed off and woke up a few hours later when she realised that she was hungry and hadn't eaten all day. She looked at the clock again, 9:25pm. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, deciding that she really wasn't in the mood to cook she got out four pieces of bread and started to make some grilled cheese. She plated them up and put some salad on hers, placing Billy's into the microwave for when he came in and then tucked into her own. After that she decided to go to bed.

She lay there, but couldn't sleep. Kuki hated going to sleep on her own. She thought about her friends, how it would be so great to see them. Maybe Billy wouldn't mind...he goes out with his friends all the time. Surely he'd understand that she wanted to socialise too. She rolled over and looked at her bedside clock. 11:56. She sighed. Surely Billy would be home soon. She managed to relax and fall asleep after some time.

Kuki awoke when she heard a rattling noise downstairs. She heard the door open and close again with Billy's drunken chatter to himself to follow. She looked at her bedside clock. 2:15am. She rolled her eyes and pushed her head into the pillow. Her shortened nap had exhausted her and she knew what was going to come next. Kuki listened to her boyfriend pottering downstairs. he opened the microwave and groaned. Then sat down to eat. Kuki then heard him stand, walk around a little more and start to head upstairs. She quickly turned off the light and pretended to be asleep. She was far too tired for what she knew Billy would have in mind.

He muttered in intoxication as he walked into the room. Kuki heard his boots get thrown off, followed by his belt, jeans and shirt. Then she felt the opposite side of the bed get pushed down as he sat on it. He moaned in a tipsy blur and then lay down next to her.

"Kuki." He slurred. She stayed still, her eyes shut tight. She tried to let out a subtle snore. Billy groaned and shook her shoulder firmly. "Kuki!"

She held her eyes shut and tried to ignore him. Hoping that he'd get the point.  
>He didn't...he wriggled under the covers and pressed himself against her body. He started to breathe heavily and nip at her neck. Kuki sighed, he wasn't going to give in.<p>

"Billy, I'm tired." She moaned quietly.

He didn't listen, he pulled her so that she was lying on her back and then hovered over her. Kuki grunted in pain as he thrust into her, but stayed quiet and just waited for him to finish. When he did, he simply rolled over and fell asleep with a loud snore. Kuki now lay wide awake and sore. She stared at the ceiling until she was able to once again fall asleep.

She crept out of bed and wandered downstairs. Picking up the blanket that she'd left on the couch and placing it over her as she switched on the television and started flicking channels. She soon found herself halfway through a movie. She turned up a corner of her lip in disbelief as the man whispered sweet nothings into the girls ear after appearing with flowers at her door.

"Movies." She scoffed. "Making you believe that guys act like that."

She watched the movie until the couple had a happy ending and credits began to roll up on the screen. She then switched the television off and wandered into the kitchen to make herself a drink, then headed up to bed.

Billy was out cold and snoring under the duvet. Kuki crawled in next to him and cuddled up to him before slowly falling asleep.

The next morning Kuki awoke and Billy was once again up and dressing himself. Kuki smiled at him and watched him, her head still buried into the pillow. She watched as he wandered around the room, picking up his clothing and watching himself dress in the mirror.

"You're going out again?" She asked with a hint of misery in her voice. It was a saturday, so she was hoping to spend some time with her partner.

Billy looked at her through the mirror and gave a smile. Then turned and walked over to her, hovering over her on the bed and kissing her on the lips. "I told you, I've got soccer with the guys and then we're going to spend the day together."

Kuki gave a sigh. "So you'll be out all day again? I was hoping we could have the day together. Maybe go for a walk in the park? pack a picnic?"

Billy gave a smile at her and shook his head. "Sorry Kitten." He kissed her on the nose and stood up. "I'll be back late!"

She sat up in bed and watched him as he packed a bag of sports clothes. "Hey Billy?" Billy looked up at her as he continued to pack. Kuki spoke again. "I was thinking about _my_ friends yesterday."

Billy raised an eyebrow and Kuki continued to talk. "You know...Abby, Nigel,Hoagie, Wally...those guys? I thought maybe I should try and get back in touch."

With a scoff, Billy put down the bag and walked over to sit next to her with a smile. He pinched her cheek and chuckled. "Why would you want to do that sweetie?"

"I just thought, you're out a lot right now and I get a little lonely so…"

"Kitten." Billy sighed as if worrying to tell her her something. "They didn't want to stay in touch with you...if they were that close with you then why would they have lost touch with you in the first place?"

Kuki bit her lip. "But Billy…"

"Kuki." Billy scolded. "I said no! I don't want you wasting your time for me to pick up the pieces when they don't want to know!"

He kissed his finger and placed it onto Kuki's lips, he then stood up and walked out of the door. "See you later. Don't wait up!"

Kuki watched him walk out and then gave a sigh, suddenly, a thought came into her head. No, she wouldn't wait up.


	5. Reunited

"So I said to him, I said Buddy! You look like a toad and the girl isn't interested...back off!" Hoagie said as he grabbed his drink from the bartender.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "...and that's how you got that bruise on your head?" 

The two had met at the bar early. They walked over to an empty booth and took a seat with their drinks in hand.

Hoagie pursed his lips in embarrassment for a second. Then gave a nod. "Yeah, turns out she's been his fiancee and been with him for eight years. Dude..._I_ would have punched me too."

"Boy! I can hear you from right by the door! I had no worries finding you both!" Abby's voice made them both look up.

They both beamed and stood up to greet her. Hoagie was first, pulling her into a crushing hug. "The weight loss is doing great buddy!" Abby chuckled. Squeezing her now slender friend back. "I can get my arms around ya all the way!"

They laughed and Hoagie sat down as Wally went to hug his old friend. "How you doing Abs?"

"Great!" Abby smiled as she pulled away and sat down.

Wally was wearing his signature hoodie, not too different from the one that he wore as a child. This one was a zipper, which he loved to wear as it was so comfortable. A pair of ripped style jeans and Fred Perry shoes completed his outfit. Hoagie was wearing a blue polo shirt with beige jeans, a blue cap on his head, his shaggy hair poking from the sides. Abby had most likely changed the most. Turning from a tomboy to a regular wearer of dresses and skirts, Abby today wore a blue vest top with a red, high waisted, floral skirt which really emphasised her tiny waist.

"Wow, nice shiner Hoagie!" Abby laughed as she too sat down. Hoagie blushed and tried to hide the bruise on his forehead. Abby chuckled. "What'd you do now?"

Hoagie was about to go into his long winded explanation before Wally interrupted him. "Long story short, he hit on another guy's girlfriend. You want a drink Abs?"

Abby gave a giggle. "I'll have a cola. I'm driving."

"Boring." Wally scoffed with a grin and stood up to get Abby's order in. He stood at the bar and waited to be served. He looked around when a hand patted his shoulder.

"Wow, Nigel! I didn't recognise you then? You changed your hairstyle?" Wally exclaimed as he nudged his newly arrived friend.

Nigel gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs and shook his head. "Still charming as ever eh Wallabee?"

"Cider?" Wally laughed. Checking his friends order as the bartender arrived to them. Nigel nodded and Wally smiled, making the order with the bartender. Nigel pulled out his wallet but Wally stopped him. "My round mate. The guys are sat over there."

Nigel was dressed smartly, looking as if he had come from a meeting, wearing a red dress shirt and black trousers. He patted Wally on the back and then walked over to greet his old friends. Wally paid for the drinks and then took them to the booth, handing Abby her coke and Nigel his cider. He then sat down.

"So are you still seeing Rachel Nige?" Hoagie asked.

Nigel groaned. "I don't know, we've been out a few times but ...I don't know. That spark isn't there anymore. We just seem to fight constantly."

"You know what the issue is right?" Abby said, sipping from her straw. "You both want to wear the trousers so can't stand it when the other one does."

Wally chuckled. "That does sound about right for you two."

Nigel shook his head and took a sip of his beer. "How about you Wally? Girl caught your heart yet?"

Wally scoffed. "Do we have to do this every time guys?...No! I'm not seeing anyone and I'm not looking to find anyone."

Abby shook her head. "Wally, you've barely talked to girls since we were fifteen. Don't you want to start looking around? Settling down."

"They say that you won't find her if you look." Wally replied. Downing his beer. "If I stay put...you never know."

Everyone was about to argue when a tall, thin male came over to the table and patted Wally on the shoulder. "Hey! Wally!"

Wally looked up. The man was mid twenties with sandy coloured hair, a thick nose and large jaw. Wally smiled. "Jerry! How are you buddy?"

"Good." Jerry smiled. "Listen, I've got a bit of a business plan. Mind listening to it later before you go? See if it's actually any use?"

Wally waved his hand. "You know what buddy? I was just going out for a smoke. Come out with me. Be right back guys." He stood up and ushered Jerry away. "You just saved me from an awkward conversation pal."

They went outside and lit up a cigarette each.

"Oh talking about girls that caught Wally's heart...guess who Wally ran into the other day…" Hoagie began. Starting to tell his friends about Wally's meeting with Kuki.

"So I was thinking that we could have people dressed as monsters in the street, doing like a busking." Jerry explained. Drawing squares with his hands to explain his vision.

Wally blew out a puff of smoke. "I don't know buddy. What's the reason for them being there? Has your shop got a promotion or offer or something? You need a reason for people to go and visit."

Jerry had a think. He took another puff of his nicotine stick. Somebody tapped on Wally's shoulder he turned around and beamed when he saw Kuki. "Hey!"

"Hi." Kuki smiled. She looked over at Jerry and then back at Wally.

"You got here!" Wally beamed. He stepped forward for a hug but Kuki edged away. Wally shrugged it off and smiled at her. "The guys will be so surprised to see you! They're right at the back on the left."

Kuki sucked her teeth and looked through the door in anticipation, then back at Wally. He sensed that she was shy and nervous so gave a smile and took a last, long puff of his cigarette. "You okay to work on it dude?" Jerry nodded. Wally stubbed out his cigarette and motioned for Kuki to follow him.

"You smoke?" Kuki asked with curiosity.

Wally shook his head. "Only on business. Gives you a reason to leave if it's a bad pitch."  
>Kuki gave a laugh as they walked in through the door. She followed Wally to the back of the room where three people her age were sat.<p>

"Hey guys, look who I found." Wally exclaimed as they approached the booth. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby looked up and gasped, Abby was the first to stand up and pull her old friend into a hug before she could even think about it.

"Oh my gosh girl! It's been so long!" Abby said as she crushed Kuki's ribs with her hug. Kuki giggled.

Hoagie then stood up and took Abby's place. Kuki stiffened up a bit more as he put his arms around her. She smiled up at him as he let go. "How are you?"

"Great. Thankyou." Kuki smiled. She felt so overwhelmed that she and all of her friends were together again that she felt she could barely speak. She laughed as Nigel walked over and opened his arms, he gave her a small hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Come sit by me girl!" Abby ordered excitedly. Kuki complied with a shy smile and sat next to Abby, Hoagie and Nigel took a seat opposite and Wally remained standing.

"Want a drink Kuki?" He asked.

"Oh." She blinked, then smiled and shook her head. "No thank you."

Wally raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Come on, it's my round I got these guys a drink. What do you want?"

"Erm, a lemonade?" Kuki shrugged.

Wally shook his head with a laugh. "I meant a real drink."

Kuki gave him a grateful smile. "Spritzer?"

"Coming right up." Wally beamed. Heading to the bar.

"So how have you been Kuki? What's been going on with you?" Abby asked with a cheerful smile.

Kuki nodded. "I've been good thank you. It's so good to see you guys again!"

"You too!" Hoagie beamed. "So what are you doing right now?"

Kuki shrugged. "Looking for work. What about you guys?"

"I'm a mechanic." Hoagie smiled.

Nigel then spoke. "I work in administration for the marines."

"Wow!" Kuki beamed and looked at her old best friend, the beautiful dark skinned girl that she hadn't seen in years. Abby chuckled and flashed a shiny shield shaped badge. "I'm a cop."  
>Kuki gasped with an amazed smile.<p>

Wally returned with Kuki's drink and placed it in front of her. "Thank you." Kuki smiled up at him. Wally grinned and pulled a bar stool to the end of the booth. They sat and chatted for hours. Kuki couldn't believe how fast the time flew. When she looked up at the clock she gasped. It was nearing midnight...she looked at the table. Abby and Nigel had gotten their rounds of drinks in and they were now discussing a television show that the majority of them were currently watching.

"I think that it was the maid." Hoagie blurted. "She came into the room with blood on her apron!"

Abby shook her head. "That's way too obvious. I bet she was gutting a chicken or painting the basement or something. It was the vicar down the road...he's too nice."

"I think you're both wrong. That guy faked his own death." Nigel shook his head.

Kuki toyed with her glass as she looked up at the clock on the wall and gave a sigh as she listened to the group argue about a show that she'd never heard of.

"Sorry Kuki." Wally smiled. "Abby got us all hooked on this show last week and we're taking bets on who the culprit was."

Kuki blinked, coming back into reality and looking at Wally. "Wha…? Oh, it's okay."

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think I should get back soon." Kuki replied with a chuckle.

Wally gave a smile. "Okay, I'll walk you home."

"Oh, no I'm okay." Kuki shook her head.

Wally stood up, stepping to the nearby coat rack and pulling off a dark jacket, putting it onto his shoulders. "It wasn't an offer. No way are you walking home alone."

Kuki was about to argue but didn't see the point so smiled. Wally gave the gang a quick wave. "I'll just drop Kuki home guys. I'll be back."

They all agreed and waved. Abby leaned over to give her friend a hug. "Don't be a stranger girl! It's been so good to have you around again!"

"See you soon Kuki!" Hoagie waved. Nigel also waved goodbye and Kuki beamed as she waved back and followed Wally out of the door.

"So you had a good night?" Wally asked as they walked.

Kuki nodded. "Yeah. It's been so great seeing you guys again."

"You too!" Wally chuckled.

"It felt like we haven't even been apart. It was great." Kuki gave a giggle. Holding her elbows as she walked in order to preserve some body heat.

Wally had his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Yeah, it's always like that with the guys. I guess we were all just so close that it doesn't matter how long you're apart. You meet up and it's like you all saw each other a few days ago...well...here you go."

They arrived at Kuki's drive. She looked at the empty pathway where Billy's BMW was usually parked. It was empty, she had beat him home. Kuki looked back and smiled at Wally "Thank you."

Wally opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened up and stood still until he pulled away. "It was so good to see you Kuki." He smiled. "Don't be a stranger okay? I'll let you know when we're going to meet up again."

Kuki nodded. "Bye."

She walked down the drive and stepped into the house and locked the door behind her. Then headed straight up to bed. After she'd changed into her small, silky nightdress and wiped off her make up she lay in bed and gave a smile. She'd successfully crept out of the house. She gave a giggle to herself. She was never a rebellious teenager, so the thought of sneaking out of the house when she was now more or less an adult at the age of 20 was rather humorous to her. She felt a rush of adrenaline, a sense of success. She dozed off to sleep, soon to be once again awoke by her boyfriend in his drunken entrance.


End file.
